If Green was Gold
by AmazingTomatoes
Summary: Loki came to Midgard and lived as James Potter. When voldemort "killed" him he went back to Asgard. What happens when he comes back to Midgard a few years later looking for Harry. Look out Dursly's here comes Loki.
1. Prologue to Godrics hollow

Loki stared down at the peacefully sleeping baby in the crib. Herald James Potter was

what he and Lily had decided to name their son. Herald's name was really Lokison not

Potter but seeing as Loki's Midgardian name was James Potter it made more sense for

Herald or Harry as Lily insisted on calling him to be called Potter for now. As Loki watched

his son he thought back to what Dumbledore had said. Dumbledore had been over earlier

that evening he said there was a prophecy that had made Harry a target for the dark

wizard calling himself Voldemort because it said Harry or Neval Longbottom apparently

had the power the vanquish the dark lord. Dumbledore was certain that Voldemort would

be coming after the children. Loki swore to protect Harry, he may not be one to fight with

a sword ( or hammer in the case of his brother Thor) but he had his ways. That is what

he was doing in Harry's room right then thinking of a way to ensure his son would be

safe. As a god Loki was forbidden to directly change the course of the mortal world and

he was sure that going out and killing this dark lord who was in the process of conquering

wizarding Europe was doing just that even if it was to protect his son. That's why Loki

was thankful for loopholes. While Loki couldn't kill the dark lord because of the prophecy

he could help ensure that Harry does in the future. And while he couldn't just bestow

invulnerability or immortality (because Harry was currently mortal) on a midgardian

mortal with out Odin's approval Harry was only partly midgardian mortal he was also

partly asgardian. There Loki found his solution which also happens to be known as

applesauce golden applesauce

"""""""""""""""""""

A month later when Harry ate his lunch Loki's plan was put into action. Loki had managed

to sneak back into Asgard via one of his secret passage ways there he stole a golden

apple which is used to grant immortality to mortals. He then snuck back which brings us

to now Loki had turned the apple into one of Harry's favorite foods applesauce. ( Loki

didn't really know how to make apple sauce so he just took the core out of the apple and

stuck it in a blender till it looked about right). At lunch Loki gave Harry the magic golden

apple mush immortality sauce. Harry loved it and happily ate the whole dish surprisingly

not throwing it around. As Harry finished Lily walked into the kitchen asking if he though

it would be strange if Harry still wore a Halloween costume tomorrow even if he wasn't

going trick-or-treating. That was when Loki realized maybe he should have talked to Lily

about making Harry immortal first. 'Oh well' he thought, 'too late now all I can do is sit

and wait to see if it worked if not Lily will never know if it did work… well I'll cross that

bridge when I get there'.


	2. Voldemort attacks

GODRICKS HOLLOW

So someone told me that we are supposed to have disclaimers at the beginning of our stories. It kind of confused me because why should I have to state something that's obvious. Im writing a story on a website called fanfiction. I mean the disclaimer is pretty much in the name; fan not the owner of the work a fan of it and fiction a non-canon story. Being we all know J.K. Rowling wrote Harry Potter unless she also wrote the avengers and came up with Norse mythology ,which would make her hundreds if not thousands of years old, there is no way I could even pretend to be her and own the rights to what my story is based on. So there you have it my mini rant about disclaimers combined with a disclaimer all in one bonus. (virtual high-five)

~~~~~~~~~~~~separation~~~~~~~~~~~from~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next night was Harry and Loki were sitting in the living room. Harry was dressed like a lion with a fluffy golden

mane with a little maroon bow on his tail. It was one of the cutest things Loki had ever seen and that was saying

something because Loki has seen a lot of cute things. The whole thing was made even better because when Loki

asked, " Harry what does a lion say?" Harry went " wooaar" putting his arms up by his head and making a clawin

motion with his chubby baby hands. Harry probably would look cute in any costume, like the monkey costume Lily

almost got for him but his Gryfindor pride wouldn't allow for Harry to be anything but a little lion no matter if Loki

was technically related to Salizar Slitherin or not. Lily smiled from her place on the couch and took a picture of the

two on the floor in front of her. Harry's yawn caused both his parents to look at the clock it was almost ten thirty. No

wonder Harry was tired it was surprising he was still awake. "Looks like someone's ready for bed" said Lily. Loki

nodded and magicked Harry into some light pastel green pajamas. "Say good night to mummy Harry" " night ni-".

Harry never got to finish because suddenly the an alarm went off. The wards had been breached. Loki looked out the

window to see a shadowy figure walking slowly menacingly towards the front door. He was here, Voldemort. Loki

acted quickly he practically shoved Harry into Lily's arms. "Lily he's here take Harry and run". Lily tried to apparate it

wasn't working. "James" Lily yelled in her panic reverting back to the name she first knew him as, " I can't apparate

there as to be anti- apparation wards". _Damn it Peter how long have you been planing to betray us, long enough to_

 _put up anti apparation wards that's for sure_. Loki was snapped out of his thoughts when the door exploded inwards.

Lily who was half way up the stairs turned only quick enough to see the cloaked figure in the door way before

continuing up the stairs and into Harry's room.

Lily as soon as she realized she couldn't apparate headed straight for Harry's room she knew Loki had woven the

highest protection charms he could into Harry's crib she hoped it would be enough. She paused when the door

exploded but only for a second before continuing. She had seen Voldemort and knew she most likely wasn't making

it out of here alive. She quickly closed the door behind her but not before she saw a bright flash of green light and

heard a loud **thud**.

Voldemort was almost gleeful. As soon as he was in the door he let off a killing curse at man in front of him. Moving

toward the stairs the stairs as the body hit the floor. He was rushing this slightly not taking the time to gloat or

taunt but enjoying it nun the less. The sooner the little prophesy brat was dead the quicker he proves that not even

the words of the fates can stop him. Besides these were Dumbledor's precious pawns he wouldn't have much time to

play before dumbles showed up anyway.

Lily put Harry in his crib and began to hastily add a protection of her own. Blood runes that were activated with self

sacrifice on another's behalf that way when she died, she wouldn't lie to herself this would be her last night on this

earth but she would let it be her son's. This was the scene when Voldemort came into Harry room. Lily was standing

arms spread wide to block him from her son, the toddler in question was standing holding on the bars of his crib

looking intently at the angry looking man who just came in his room and Voldemort for his part simply had his wand

out and a look of mild amusement on his face. "Out of the way mudblood" he sneered. "no not Harry anyone but

Harry", she pleaded, " kill me instead". "stupid girl" Voldemort raised his wand. Lily was crying now. She didn't cry

because she would die but because her son would live. She cried because of the joy that he would live and the

sadness that she would never get to see her baby grow up, she wouldn't be able heal his hurts or share his

triumphs, she couldn't protect him from the evils of the world or guide him onto the right path should he ever stray

and she cried because she knew no matter how hard she wished he would never remember the love his parents had

for him. They would never be more than a faded memory. _At least with Sirius he will grow up happy and loved_ ; Lily's

last thoughts before she gave in to the embrace of death. Never to know that Harry wouldn't make it to Sirius but

end up with a woman who hated Lily and all she stood for.

Voldemort looked down at Harry who stood in his crib watching with wide eyes as Voldemort turned on him wand in

hand and uttered the two words that would change their world forever "Avada Kadavra". All at once the protections

surrounding Harry activated with the sound of an explosion, the asgardian charms with a burst of translucent light

shimmering with unimaginable colors, the blood runes glowing bright red. The applesauce had apparently worked be

cause Harry's immortal aura shown around him a brilliant gold. The killing curse was no match for the combined

power and was rebounded hitting its caster at the same time as the protections and Harry's retaliating aura leaving

Voldemort nothing more than a pile of ash and a fractured soul. Then silence.


	3. Chapter 3

First off sorry it took so long I have no excuse ( except for plot bunnies, procrastination and writers block). I'm going to try something this chapter if it doesn't work let me know.

"Normal human/ wizard talk"

 _Thoughts_

I'll add more as/ if necessary

~~~you ~~~~should~~~not~~~~skip~~~~that~~~~blurb~~~~up~~~~~there~~~

Dumbledor arrived five minutes later seeing James dead he rushed up stairs to check on

Lily and Harry knowing they were probably dead but hopping beyond hope they were

alive. Seeing Lily laying dead on the nursery floor brought tears to his eyes and it wasn't

until he heard a small sniffle that he turned shocked at what he saw. Voldemort's robes

and wand lying in a pile of ash and there sitting in his crib was Harry. The one year old

looked fine and one would never know he had been cursed if it weren't for bleeding

lightning bold cut on his forehead. Dumbledor was confused he had never known a curse

that left a mark like that. He cast "Priori Incantatem" what he found made his eyes widen

farther than they ever had in his life. This baby had just become the first known survivor

of the killing curse and was defeater of the dark lord. The prophesy had come true and

the war against the dark was finally won.

Another small sniffle brought his attention back to harry. _Poor little boy he's all_

 _alone. Another orphan of this terrible war. I don't want to put him in an orphanage ( he_

 _could turn out like Tom) but where else can I put him. He can't stay in our world with_

 _another family he'd be spoiled rotten but he doesn't have any family he can go to._

 _James's family is all dead. …hmm….wait! Doesn't Lily have a muggle sister. She may be a_

 _muggle but she's the only family he has left. It's always better to be raised with family._

Dumbledor stood in front of number 4 private drive listening to minerva mcgonagall. She

was convinced that it would be a horrible idea to leave harry with the Dursley's.

Dumbledor knew she would eventually agree if he thought it was a good idea so he

waited for Hagrid to show up, then placed harry on the doorstep cast warming charm and

tucked a note into his blanket.

~~beyond~~the~~byfrost~~~bridge

Loki suddenly sat up awake. He was on what appeared to be a solid gold ritual alter. It

sat in the center of a room who's floor was covered with runes. The architecture was

clearly asgardian so he had to be in one of the palace ritual rooms. But why?

 _What happened? Why am I back in Asgard?_ Then the memories, of what he assumed

was the night before, hit him. It felt like being whacked in the head with a bat or some

other fast moving blunt object.

 _Voldemort was there. He's after Harry. He's going to kill them both. I need to get back._

The door opened and he turned to it ready to run out when in stepped Frigga, his mother

and the queen of Asgard.

" Loki, I'm glad your back but I was under the impression that mortals lived longer than this."

" They do mother. I was murdered, well my mortal form anyway and I must return to Midgard"

" you can not return now your body must readjust to its true form and power. As must your mind. It would be unwise to bind you to a mortal form again so soon after your return"

"it can not be helped I must return within the hour. Even if it means going to Midgard in my true form"

"You can not go especially not in your true form. Your power is unrestrained and you would likely kill many mortals and damage both yourself and the barrier between ourworlds in the attempt".

"but mother I must" he stopped as Frigga cut him off.

"What ever it is you must do can wait, you will do more harm then good if you go now. I promise you my son as soon as it is safe for you to return I will allow you to do so. Until that time be patient"

 **A.N.**

 **Hey guys so I'm going to write a new series of Harry Potter crossovers (this will still be first on my list of 'stories to do' ). Lot of weirdness as harry jumps from one universe to the next(one universe per story). If you have any suggestions for a universe let me know nothing's ruled out automatically.**

 **On another note I'm looking for a beta If you know how or know some one that does awsome. I'll give you free virtual cookies(waves cookie in face) yummy yummy virtual cookies**


End file.
